


April Showers

by StarBoatStation



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seclusion, being alone with Souji, a garden straight out of a dream, oh and sex pollen. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Haven't written in a while. I wrote this mainly to fire up my writing muse again. We're getting there.  
> So this is my first straight up NSFW fic, so I hope I did okay.  
> My friend gave me a prompt of "A date in some big ass garden like place and it's actually a magical pretty garden." ...Does sex pollen count as magical?? I hope so.  
> Well anyways, on with the show!

"Well... We're here. What now, Senpai?"

"Split up. The shadows here should be no trouble."

"What exactly are we doing here again?"

"I need to retrieve a couple... things for some classmates."

The Investigation Team were all gathered in front of Yukiko’s Castle, double checking their gear and supplies when Yukiko spoke up.

“I… Don’t mean to criticize your choices, Souji but… Are you sure we can’t find these ‘things’ somewhere else?” She was gripping her fan, obviously uncomfortable at the prospect of having to go inside the place her Shadow-self conjured up.

Yosuke glanced over from where he was sharpening his kunai to see Souji walk over to Yukiko and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “There’s nowhere else to get these. I’m sorry. But I know you’ll be fine.” He turned, looking at Chie who was currently stretching. “Chie will be going with you.”

“Yeah! Don’t worry Yukiko!” Chie piped in, jumping to her feet and trotting over to her best friend, who visibly relaxed at the reassurance.

Yosuke continued focusing his efforts on getting his knives sharp enough to slice through armor when a shadow was cast over his work. He looked up to see Souji offering a hand out to him, and a steady silver gaze locking eyes with him. “You ready?”

The brunette beamed as he took his best friend’s hand and quickly stood. “Always ready, partner!”

Souji smiled slightly before turning to the rest of the group. “Okay. This is how it’s going to work. We’re looking for two statues. 1 angel statue and 1 demon statue. I’m fairly certain they’ll be easy to identify. Rise, you’ll be our mediator.”

The Idol perked up, raising her hand to her head in a determined salute. “You got it, Senpai!”

“Here’s how it’s going to go – we’re going to split into 3 groups of two and each take a floor. Yukiko & Chie will be on the second floor, Kanji & Naoto will be on the third floor, and Yosuke and I will be on the first floor. Once your floor is cleared, let Rise know, and she’ll let everyone else know, giving you the go ahead to move on to the next floor.” When everyone gave a nod of confirmation, Souji turned to face the red and black portal. “Alright. Let’s go.”

“Sensei!! What about Teddy?!”

The bear practically tackled Souji and knocked Yosuke to the ground the process. The brunette groaned as he made to stand up again. “Jeeze, Ted! Watch where you’re going.”

Souji smiled as he gently gave Teddy a pat on the head. “You’re going to stay here, in case we need back-up or healing.” Teddy perked up. “Yes, sir, Sensei, sir!” The bear toddled back towards Rise who gave a wave and a perky Good Luck! Before everyone else stepped into the portal.

Yosuke shuddered as he stepped onto the rug covered, marble floor of the inside of the castle. He’d gone through those portals enough to get used to them, but it still un-nerved him every single damn time.

Once everyone was through, Yosuke and Souji distracted shadows until the others could find the stairs. Once Rise let them know the stairs were found, they got to work.

This was Yosuke’s favorite pass-time. Just killing some Shadows with his best friend. I mean, yeah. They killed Shadows all the time, but that was because they were either grinding to train or racing against the clock to save someone before the fog lifted. Just being able to take their time and kill these suckers at their leisure was what Yosuke liked best.

 

“I think that’s the last one!” The brunette beamed, wiping some sweat that began to bead at his temples as he watched the last shadow disperse back into a shadowy mist. “Let’s let Rise know and head up!”

“Wait. There’s one more door.”

“Really?” Yosuke pulled out his map and noticed a door they hadn’t been though yet. “Huh. Alright. Back track?”

Souji nodded and they made their way back towards the un-opened door. Gently easing it open, Yosuke tightened his grip on his kunai before looking out onto…

“A garden?” The teen’s disbelief rang through the pristine garden the boys now found themselves standing in the middle of. Neat gravel paths wove their way through trimmed hedges and rose bushes. A still pond sat to their left, the surface of the water reflecting the red and black sky above. Tucked in the far back right corner was a hedge maze and the top of a white gazebo peeked out over the tops, most-likely resting in the center.

“Well it makes sense, I suppose.” Souji piped in, interrupting Yosuke’s observations. “It is a castle and all.”

Yosuke eyed the bright green shrubbery and bright, blooming flowers, suspicion poking at the back of his mind. “Yeah, I guess. But it’s weird. This wasn’t here before… Was it?”

Souji shook his head, his silver locks swaying slightly. “I can’t say for sure. We were in a rush to catch up to Chie so she wouldn’t get hurt.”

“Oh right.” Yosuke reminisced, before Rise’s voice rang clearly through his head. “Chie and Yukiko cleared the second floor and are headed for the fourth.” Yosuke cringed and gripped at the side of his head. Normally, their communication wouldn’t bug him, but he had missed lunch and got bugged non-stop at work by those two girls who never wanted to do their job… Needless to say, the migraine stabbing both at the base of his skull and the very front simultaneously was putting him off, and Rise chiming in unexpectedly didn’t help.

“Thanks, Rise. You okay, Yosuke?”

He turned to see those beautiful gray eyes looking at him, concern clearly painted on the face they belonged to. Yosuke smiled meekly in reassurance. “Yeah, partner! Never better. Any way. Let’s clear this floor and head up.” Souji looked at Yosuke a few seconds longer before nodding and stepping forward.

As soon as the duo stepped forward onto the gravel path, the doors swung shut behind them, effectively locking them inside…outside? In the garden. Yosuke dashed forward to the door, trying to pry it open the best he could but to no avail. Those doors were not budging. “Well… looks like we have to clear this floor. Maybe one of the shadows has a key or something.” Souji recommended. Yosuke slouched against the door before trotting back to where his partner stood. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

They made their way through the garden. It was eerily silent. The only sound was the boys’ crunching footsteps, not a shadow in sight. It was when they made it to the maze did Yosuke get really nervous. Usually, he would have killed for a chance like this. Alone with Souji in a secluded spot, no chance to be interrupted or caught… But 1. They were in the TV world, where they were under constant threat. And 2. He was still pretty sure Souji didn’t swing that way.

Yosuke sighed inwardly as they pressed forward into the maze. As far as mazes go, it was really easy. The boys stood in front of the pristine white gazebo that stood quietly among the foliage.

“Let’s take a break.” Souji said, making his way toward the steps up the wooden structure. Yosuke nodded as he plopped down onto the step next to the team leader. Peach seeds and Soul tomatoes were consumed and bandages were wrapped around wounds. The boys sighed as they leaned against the trellis railing. “Well. No shadows… What now?”

“Hmm…” Souji hummed in thought as he looked at Yosuke, silver eyes capturing brown ones. That gaze always managed to cause the brunette’s heart to do flips and blood rush below the belt. He swallowed hard before Souji spoke up again. “Well I can’t contact Rise or the others. I guess it’s a trap thing.”

Yosuke nodded, still trying to find his words. Souji was still looking at him and he could feel a warmth creep up to his cheeks and the tops of his ears. “Well… I guess we should look closer at things. Maybe there’s a chest hiding somewhere or something.” He finally managed to squeeze out past the lump in his throat.

“Perhaps. But this is kind of nice, right Yosuke?” Souji said, beginning to lean closer to Yosuke, their gazes still locked.

“Wh-What’s nice, partner?” Yosuke squeaked out, fully aware how close Souji was getting with each passing second. That wasn’t what was throwing him off, though. It was Souji’s gaze. It was normally fairly stoic with the occasional smile or wrinkle of concern when someone was hurt. But this… this was new. It looked intrigued, playful, if even a little nervous.

“Just being alone, I guess. We haven’t really had this kind of time since Chie was recovering from gaining Tomoe…” Which was true. Ever since then, Yosuke’s been working or they’ve had to study or Kanji or Rise or Teddy or **_someone_** would tag along.

Souji’s face was mere inches from Yosuke’s at this point and Yosuke’s face was on fire. “S-Souji, I-“

Just as Yosuke was about to spill the beans about his feelings for his best friend, a massive crunching was heard as an enraged shadow in the form of a giant rose with thorny arms and legs crashed through some near-by foliage. The teen was both relieved and pissed, but was on his feet in seconds, somewhat grateful for the distraction. Soon, Souji was right at his side, his ever-stoic demeanor back.

The fight went fairly easy, considering. However, just as Yosuke was about to land the final blow, the rose reared and its petals bloomed open to reveal a toothy, grinning mouth in the center.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Yosuke groaned as the mouth belched out a sickly yellow powder all over him. The effects hit him suddenly and forcefully like a train. All blood felt as though it rushed out of his body, but rushed everywhere at once as he fell to his hands and knees in front of the Shadow, his kunai laying useless on the ground beside him. He blindly gripped at the loose gravel on the ground as he became light-headed. This was… strange. He wasn’t panicked, he wasn’t enraged, and he wasn’t silenced or poisoned either. The boy couldn’t quite put a name to it.

“Yosuke!”

His eyes shot open as his best friend’s voice cut through his chaotic haze. The brunette looked up to see Souji ripping through the shadow, expertly wielding that sword, a look of determination and anger painted on his features, his jaw set and his eyes…oh, those eyes. It was at that moment, Yosuke recognized the familiar heat beginning to pool in his stomach. Nothing else mattered to him at that moment except to get that boy out of his clothes. However, some part of him was fighting hard against those thoughts, reasoning it was the dust doing this. His head hung heavily as he tried to sort through everything, a groan escaping through his throat.

“Yosuke? Are you alright?”

Yosuke snapped to attention as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Nothing else mattered. He reached up and gripped Souji’s wrist tightly, his previously wide eyes becoming lidded as he looked up at Souji. Souji was watching him carefully. Yosuke continued to watch him, mainly his lips and exposed neck and collarbone. He absent-mindedly licked his lips as Souji tried Ma Petra and every other healing spell in his arsenal. A grin cracked across Yosuke’s face.

 _Perfect._ He thought. _He has Parvarti summoned. No attack skills._

In one fluid and quick movement, Yosuke reached up and slammed Souji into the ground, kicking his sword away and straddling his hips, his hand clasped lightly around the other’s throat. “Mm…” He hummed lightly as he looked down at Souji, who was shocked, to say the least. “I love seeing you like this, partner.” Yosuke found himself saying, his voice slightly deeper and more sensual than he thought he could ever manage. “Hair mussed, glasses askew, panting beneath me.” He smiled as he removed his hand from his partner’s throat and leaned in to kiss and nibble at the exposed skin.

Souji’s breath hitched as he stared hard at the sky above, still trying to get a grasp on the situation. “Yosuke…” He finally managed to breathe out.

“Hmm?” Yosuke hummed against Souji’s skin as he switched sides, his nibbles turning into bites and his kisses turning into licks and daring sucks.

“Wh-What are you… This is the pollen.” Souji managed between gasps and little moans as Yosuke’s teeth sank into the tender skin where shoulder met neck. He began to push at Yosuke’s shoulders but his wrists were swiftly pinned to the ground near his head with one strong and firm hand.

“None of that, now, partner.” Yosuke tsk’d softly before sitting up, his hand still pinning Souji down. “Do you really think it’s all pollen? That I’m really not turned on from you blushing and flustered because of me?” He ran his leg up in between Souji’s legs and gave his crotch a good rub from his thigh, earning a delicious moan from the squirming teen below him.

“Y-Yosuke… I-“ That thought was cut short as Yosuke forcefully kissed him, and Souji kissed right back. The kiss sent Souji’s head swimming and it definitely didn’t help that Yosuke’s leg was still rubbing against the growing tightness in his pants and his tongue was currently wrestling with his own. He actually whimpered when Yosuke pulled away. Yosuke, however, chuckled. It was low and sensual and just caused Souji’s crotch to ache.

“Don’t worry, Souji.” Yosuke ran his hand down Souji’s now exposed chest. He had released Souji’s wrists and had managed to unbutton his shirt during the heated kiss and he was now fingering the zipper to Souji’s pants. “If you think I’d stop there, you don’t know me at all.” He smirked, which caused butterflies to flutter up to Souji's head and linger behind his eyes.

“I wasn’t worried. I just… I really like kissing you.” he replied, still a bit breathless.

“And I like kissing you and making you whimper and moan my name.” Yosuke replied, his eyes bright with lust. The hand that wasn’t busy with Souji’s zipper was reaching under him to lift him up just enough to slide his pants and boxer-briefs down to his ankles. “Sorry that we’re doing this on such on uncomfortable surface. But I just… I can’t wait any longer.” The last sentence vibrated low in his chest and came out similar to a growl. Souji couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him as Yosuke’s fingers grazed along the sensitive skin of his erection.

“It’s okay. I don’t think I could wait much longer either.” Souji replied, his voice clear. Yosuke looked away from the delicious sight of Souji already dripping precum onto his stomach to look at his face. His eyes were glazed over with lust and want.

The brunette smirked before leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss that he know would leave the boy wanting more. Just as he was asking Yosuke to come back, Yosuke was already positioned between his legs, hungrily eyeing Souji’s ready and waiting cock. He leaned down, mouthing at the base before dragging his tongue up along the shaft, pulling away slightly just before the head. Souji gave a surprised moan and jolt of the hips as he felt the warm moisture of Yosuke’s tongue.

“Y-…Ah- Yosuke. Please.” Souji managed to pant out.

Yosuke placed his mouth against the side, gently rubbing his cheek against it. “What was that? I didn’t catch that.”

“Please, Yosuke.”

“Please what?” He was grinning, drinking in the sight of a panting Souji, flushed in both the face and chest.

“Please suck me… partner.”

Yosuke moaned softly before taking Souji into his mouth. Souji gasped, his back arching slightly off the ground as he panted out moans and “Oh, shit, Yosuke. A-ah!” and small curses. Yosuke began to insert a finger into Souji, easily slipping 1, 2, then 3 fingers in. His hips jolted upward but Yosuke pinned his hips down, continuing to bob his head up and down, greedily running his tongue along the underside of the shaft and sucking gently before making his way back up and tonging softly at the slit, sucking at the head before making his way back down.

Souji managed to croak out a weak “M’close.” Yosuke quickly pulled off with a wet pop and a needy whimper from Souji. The brunette quickly undid his own pants and released his own aching and leaking cock from its cotton confines. He spread the dripping precum over the hot length, moaning obscenely as he gave himself the much needed friction.

Positioning himself directly over Souji hips, he crashed against Souji’s, their erections rubbing and rutting against each other as his hand wrapped around the hot and slick cocks, making sure to keep them together. Both boys were a mess of moans as Yosuke busied himself marking up Souji’s chest while Souji brought his hips up, meeting Yosuke’s frenzied thrusts, one hand gripping the back of Yosuke’s jacket, the other tangled in that mess of chestnut brown hair.

“Mnh-ah! Fuck… Souji. Fuck!” Yosuke groaned against the other’s collarbone. Souji was muttering small curses in between moans and heavy breaths. “Oh, god, Souji. I wish I was more prepared for this.” Yosuke breathed hotly into Souji’s ear as he continued to hungrily grind against the boy below him. “I would fuck you into the ground, partner.” Those words and the feeling of Yosuke pressing against him were enough to send Souji tumbling over the edge of bliss, coming hard in thick squirts onto his own stomach and chest, clutching tightly onto Yosuke, his back arching into him. Yosuke followed not long after with an obscene moan, muffled by Souji’s neck.

The boys stayed like that for a while, their pleasure washing over them in waves before it receded. Only when his breathing returned to normal, did Yosuke also return to normal. He sputtered and scrambled off Souji falling back onto the ground in front of him. “Sh-Shit man! Oh, god! I am so sorry!”

While Yosuke continued to apologize, Souji smiled slightly to himself before sitting up, decidedly ignoring the mess covering his chest. “Yosuke. Really. It’s fine. Please just hand me my pants.”

Yosuke’s face was on fire as he handed Souji his pants, and continued to remain on fire while he zipped his own pants and stood on shaky legs. “Man, I’m sorry.” He muttered, helping his friend up, who was in the process of gingerly buttoning up his shirt.

“Yosuke. Really. It’s fine… Honestly, I would have stopped you otherwise.” Souji replied coolly, his usual demeanor back in place. Yosuke was still blushing as Souji produced a key the Shadow that started this all dropped and proceeded to unlock the door, back at the entrance to the garden.

Rise’s voice immediately bombarded their minds with frantic questions and inquiries about their health. Souji was quick to reassure her and to tell everyone else to continue on ahead.

“I think we should head home early, today. Everyone should be fine.” Souji suggested, resting his sword against his shoulder.

Yosuke silently nodded and followed beside him in silence as they made their way back to the entrance. Souji explained to Rise and Teddy that the two of them got caught in a trap and they were going home early. She nodded and told them to get some rest.

The way back to the backlot wasn’t much better, either. They traveled in uncomfortable silence until they stood in front of the pile of TVs. Just as Yosuke was about to step through, Souji spun him to face him, his piercing gaze full of concern and determination.

“Yosuke. Really. It’s okay. And I’m not just saying that because I had to help you out of the pollen’s effects… Truth is…” He sighed before pulling the brunette into a tight and intimate hug. “I really like you. I think I’ve liked you ever since I had to help you out of that trash can.”

Yosuke was a bit stunned and relieved and overjoyed all at the same time, but returned the hug in kind, gently burrowing his head into Souji’s neck. He didn’t realize he was crying until he pulled away and his vision was blurred by tears and his glasses were fogging up. “You know, partner… I think I’ve liked you just as long.”

Souji smiled, a real genuine smile before pulling Yosuke in for a gentle and chaste kiss. “Boy. Some way to start a relationship, right?”

Yosuke face-palmed and hid his shame behind his hands. “Man, I am so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay!” Souji chuckled, gently pulling Yosuke’s chin to face him. “Besides, I fully intend to make you pull through on that promise you made.”

“Promise?” Yosuke blinked at him, honestly confused.

“Yeah. Something about fucking me into the mattress?” Souji smirked slyly at Yosuke, whose jaw dropped and blush returned with a fury.

Souji chuckled as he tugged his flabbergasted boyfriend out of the TV and walked him home. Whether the others found those statues or not, Souji considered this evening to be quite the success.


End file.
